Le secret
by Ashelia79
Summary: Hermione Granger élève studieuse de Griffondor cache un lourd secret que seuls ses meilleurs amis savent. Tout va changer dans sa vie le jour où il sera découvert par le trio infernal des Serpentards, Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy et Alaya Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son insigne de préfet en chef était visible sur son uniforme. Ses cheveux ondulés retombaient sur ses épaules. Son nom, Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor en 7eme année. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un mur et se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et vit des yeux émeraudes la regarder méchamment. Elle savait tout de suite à qui ils appartenaient, à Harry Potter le survivant, le garçon le plus arrogant, le plus détestable qu'elle n'a jamais rencontrer. Lui aussi est préfet en chef. Elle vit à côté de lui un jeune homme blond aux yeux couleur acier. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune fille brune aux yeux noir. Elle soupira, c'était bien sa chance de tomber sur eux. Le trio infernal des Serpentards, Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy et Alaya Anderson.

-Granger tu peux pas faire attention!

-La ferme Potter!

-Mais c'est que miss-je-sais-tout se rebelle, s'exclama le blond.  
-Laisses-là, cria une voix.

Un jeune homme roux s'approcha d'eux, il s'agit se son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

-Alors Wistiti on fait le beau devant Granger, dit Alaya en se moquant de lui.

Ron sentit le rouge monter à ses joues mais répliqua:

-La ferme Anderson!

-Je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton sinon.

-Sinon quoi Potter?

Sentant qu'une nouvelle bagarre allait démarrer Hermione dit:

-Sa suffit Ron.

-Mais Mione...

-Laisse tomber. Il n'en vaulent pas la peine.

Elle lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne réponde et partit en direction de la grande salle. Le survivant les regarda disparaître à l'angle du mur. Finalement il prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards avec ses 2 amis. Après le repas Hermione dit à Ron qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait il lui dit de se retrouver devant les cachots. Elle alla directement dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois dedans elle soupira, heureusement pour elle Potter ne venait jamais et ça l'arrangeait. Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte de sa chambre et vit Ginny Weasley, sa meilleur amie, sortir. En la voyant la rousse lui dit:

-Je te conseille de ne pas y aller.

-Pourquoi?

-Elles viennent de s'endormir.

-Je vois. Tu as quoi comme cour aujourd'hui?

-Botanique Serdaigles avec les et défense contre les forces du mal avec les Poussoufles, et toi Mione?

-Potions avec les Serpentards et après l'étude des runes.

-T'as vraiment pas de chance. Bon je te laisse, je dois retrouver Luna, ajouta Ginny avant de partir.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'entrouvrit. Elle se mit à sourire en regardant 2 petites filles, d'environs 3 ans, dormir profondément. Elle la referma tout doucement et repartit vers les cachots. Elle retrouva Ron et Neville Londubat son autre meilleur amis, à eux 3 il formait le trio des Griffondors. Rogue arriva juste après et les fit tous entrer. Avant que les élèves ne s'assoient le maître des potions leur dit:

-Cette année selon, les désir du professeur Dumbuldore, vous travaillerez en binôme. Bien sur vous ne choisirez pas votre partenaire. Ils seront tirés au hasard et les maisons seront mélangées.

Ron se retrouva avec Malfoy, Neville avec Alaya et Hermione avec Harry. Malgré leur protestation ils s'assirent côte à côte. Elle se tourna vers le serpentard et lui dit:

-J'espère qu'à cause de toi mes notes ne vont pas chuter.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça Granger.

-Tu vois quand tu le dit j'ai plutôt tendance à m'inquiéter au contraire.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demandât-il surpris.

-Dois-je te rappeler Potter, que les dernière fois que ces mots sont sortis de ta bouche on c'est retrouvés emprisonnés par les mangemorts pendant 3 jours.

-Relax Granger.

-Potter! Granger! Taisez vous! Je retire 10 ponts à Grinffondor.

-Et bien sur pas à Serpentard, chuchotât-elle.

-Et oui, c'est le plus grand privilège de ma maison.

-Potter tu...

-Tut tut, dit-il en posant son doigt sur la bouche d'Hermione. Je ne pense pas que tu veuille une retenue dès le premier jour.

Elle le regarda méchamment mais ne répliqua pas sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle porta son attention sur son chaudron et commença la potion.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry était en cours de divination et devait lire l'avenir de Drago.

-Tu vas te casser une jambe pendant le prochain match de quidditch.

-Vraiment, j'ai vraiment pas de chance, lui répondit son meilleur ami avant de rigoler.

-Très bien Mr Potter. À vous Mr Malfoy, lisez nous l'avenir de votre ami, lui dit le professeur Trelawney.

-Alors Harry va se faire attaquer par les mangemorts dans la semaine.

-Donnez moi donc cette tasse mon enfant. C'est bien ce que je pensais vous vous êtes trompé. Mr Potter va découvrir un secret qui bouleversera sa vie.

Harry regarda Drago avec amusement, pour une fois qu'elle ne lui prédisait pas une mort certaine. Finalement elle les abandonna pour s'occuper de Ron et Neville. Alaya chuchota aux garçons:

-Elle est encore plus folle qu'avant.

-T'as raison mais tu devrais te réjouir que Harry ne meurt pas dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Drago a raison Alaya et puis quel peut-être ce secret? Une fille est amoureuse de moi, Voldemort va venir prendre le thé avec moi et me demander de faire la paix.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire à cette idée. Alaya ajouta:

-Peut-être que Rogue c'est enfin lavé les cheveux ou bien McGonagall va faire cours en tutu rose.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûr qu'en fait Wistiti et Granger sortent ensemble, dit Drago.

Harry s'arrêta de rire immédiatement et regarda Ron avec dégout et ajouta:

-Elle n'est comme même pas tombée aussi bas.

-Qui sait ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher ces 2 là mais peut-être que tu es jaloux? Demanda Alaya.

-Ça va pas la tête, on parle de Granger.

-Oui mais tu ne peux pas nier que depuis la fois où vous avez été prisonniers des mangemorts, tu te comportes plus gentiment avec elle, ajouta Drago.

-C'est juste qu'elle a gagner mon respect en protégeant Alaya rien de plus, répliqua-t-il en colère. Et je vous rappelle que je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

-Désolé vieux, on avait oublié.

-Tu veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé pendant cette semaine?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne vous dirais rien, Malfoy.

Alaya et Drago se regardèrent et ne dirent plus rien. Ils savaient que quand Harry utilisait leurs noms de famille, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas en demander d'avantage. Finalement quand la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours le trio sortit rapidement de la classe. Le survivant dit, à voix basse, à ses amis:

-Ça vous dit de faire une blague à nos lions préférés?

-Bien sur tu nous prends pour qui? Répondit Alaya.

-Parfait, on peut la préparer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

-Mais Granger peut rentrer à tout moment, ajouta Malfoy.

-Dans ce cas on ira dans ma chambre.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et ils prirent la direction de la salle commune des préfets. Harry dit le mot de passe:

-Phœnix!

Le tableau s'ouvrit et les trois amis entrèrent. Soudain la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et ce que virent Harry, Drago et Alaya les abasourdirent.

-C'est pas possible, murmura Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Après son cours sur l'étude des runes Hermione avait rejoint ses meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient installés dans le parc au bord du lac. Ron entama la conversation:

-Dumbuldore est vraiment fou de nous mettre en binôme avec les serpentards. Il veut quoi? Qu'on s'entretue? En plus il faut que je tombes avec Malfoy, la poisse.

-Et moi je me retrouve avec Anderson, la plus doué en potions, après toi bien sur Hermione, alors que moi je suis nul.

-Plaignez-vous pas au moins vous n'êtes pas avec Potter vous. Je suis avec le garçon le plus détestable, le plus arrogant, le plus insolent et le plus...

-Beau de l'école, ajouta une voix.

-Ginny! Cria Ron.

-Du calme frangin, j'ai le droit de le trouver beau.

-Je t'interdit de sortir avec lui, c'est clair.

-C'est pas à toi de décider, répliqua sa soeur. C'est vrai j'ai déjà voulut sortir avec lui mais c'est du passé.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, les coupa Hermione. Je croyais que tu avais comprit Ron que ta sœur savait se débrouiller tout seule.

-Mouais.

Hermione regarda ses amis s'affronter du regard. Elle se tourna vers Neville et vit que lui aussi était exaspéré par l'attitude du frère et de la sœur. Soudain il demanda:

-Au fait Hermione, comment vont tes deux princesses?

-Bien, elles sont contentes de revenir à Poudlard. Je suis heureuse que Dumbuldore a donné son autorisation pour qu'elles viennent avec moi.

-Tu m'étonne, ajouta Ron. Je te voyais mal être loin d'elles.

-Oui mais le seul problème c'est que je dois faire gaffe avec Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a été nommé préfet en chef lui aussi. Il est certainement l'élève le plus désobéissant de tout Poudlard.

-C'est vrai que si il le découvre ça va être catastrophique, dit Ginny.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je préfère rentrer. On ne sait jamais, si l'idée lui venait de venir dans la salle commune.

Hermione se leva suivit par ses amis. Ils rentrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent dans la salle commune des préfet en chef. Hermione donna le mot de passe au tableau et ils purent rentrer. À peine eut-elle mit un pieds dans la pièce qu'elle entendu des rires. Elle vit Potter et ses amis, assis sur le canapé, en train de raconter des histoires à une petite fille, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle laissa son sac tomber par terre et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait terrifiée. Ses meilleurs amis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle venait de s'arrêter, regardèrent eux aussi dans la pièce et furent tous choqués. Quand la fillette reconnu Hermione se mit à courir vers elle en criant:

-Maman! Enfin te voilà!

Le trio des serpentards fut, on ne peut plus, choqué. Leurs regards passèrent d'Hermione à sa fille. Celle-ci ne comprenant rien demanda:

-Maman, tu vas bien?

Hermione détacha son regard des serpentards et le porta sur sa fille et lui dit:

-Où est ta sœur Jane?

-Dans la chambre, elle était fatigué.

-Très bien, va la retrouver je dois leur parler, ajouta-t-elle en montrant de la tête Harry, Drago et Alaya. Ginny tu peux aller avec elle, s'il te plait.

La rouquine acquiesça et pris la fillette par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre de sa meilleur amis, non sans un regard haineux envers les serpentards. Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione dit d'une voix froide:

-Vous êtes contents, vous avez découvert mon secret.

-Si tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir Granger.

-Arrêtes Drago, ajouta Alaya. Écoutes Gran... heu Hermione, on ne dira rien. Tu peux nous faire confiance pour ça.

-Merci, répondit-elle un peu surprise qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

-On peut savoir qui est le père? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes Potter, répliqua Hermione.

-J'ai le droit d'être curieux, non. Et puis je voudrais savoir pourquoi une de tes fille porte le nom de ma mère!

La jeune femme se mit à rougir. Elle n'était déjà pas à l'aise mais en plus il fallait qu'il pose cette question. Elle soupira et répondit timidement:

-C'est juste parce que je trouve que ta mère était quelqu'un de formidable. Elle était d'origine moldue, tout comme moi, et avait su se faire une place parmi les sorciers. Je voulais juste lui faire honneur.

-C'est à moi de le faire ça! Pas à toi!

-Peut être mais c'est mon choix et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire! Tu ne sais pas tout se que j'ai dus endurer par ta faute! Répliqua-t-elle en colère

-Ma faute? Et puis quoi encore? Ce n'est certainement pas ma faute si tu couches avec n'importe qui!

-Sans toi jamais on ne se serai fait capturer par ces mangemorts et jamais je ne serai tombée enceinte!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Hermione porta aussitôt ses mains à sa bouche. Elle s'était énervée et en avait trop dit. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard que lui lançait Harry, elle sortit, précipitamment, de la salle. Le Survivant ne disait plus rien, trop choqué parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, souvenirs qu'il avait cherché à oublier.

-T'es content de toi, hein Potter, s'exclama Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer les poings. Il sentit la rage monter en lui.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de la ramener, Wistiti, répliqua Drago.

Soudain Harry bouscula tout le monde et sortit de la salle commune. Il avait besoin de se calmer et d'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Jane et Lily était des enfants de mangemorts. Si seulement Granger n'était pas intervenue en sauvant Alaya, il ne se sentirait pas aussi coupable. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas avorté?

Inconsciemment ses pas l'amenèrent devant la forêt interdite, l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'attaque. Il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, complètement abattu. Etre assis à cet endroit ne lui plaisait guère mais il n'avait plus la force de se relever. En cet instant il se souvient de tout, de chaque détail, chaque parole et chaque geste. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, l'obligeant à revivre son pire cauchemar.

« Alaya, Drago et lui avait décidé, ce soir là, de se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour chercher des ingrédients pour leurs nouvelles expériences. Tout ce passait à merveille mais quand ils voulurent sortir une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent devant eux.

-Harry Potter, viens avec nous et il ne sera fait aucun mal à tes amis, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Les trois Serpentards se mirent d'accord d'un seul regard et d'un même geste ils sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent plusieurs sorts sur leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci ripostèrent lançant des sortilèges impardonnables. Alaya fut vite séparée de ses amis et entourée de trois mangemorts. Elle sentit sa dernière heure venue lorsque des stupéfix frappèrent, dans le dos, les mages noirs autour d'elle.

Harry se souvenait encore de la surprise qu'il avait ressentit en apercevant Hermione Granger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là mais à cet instant il était content de la voir. Grâce à elle sa meilleure amie était encore en vie. Ils combattaient, tous les quatre, les mangemorts mais Harry voyaient bien qu'Alaya et Drago se fatiguaient alors il réussit à percer une brèche, parmi ses ennemis et envoya ses deux amis chercher de l'aide. Ils lui obéirent le laissant seul avec Granger. Il se souvient de l'avoir s'effondrer à terre et puis se fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt mais dans des cachots, froids et humides. Au dessus de lui il entendait des cris de souffrances et des rires. Pour lui c'était une vraie torture d'entendre ça et ne pouvoir rien faire. Il dût endurer ça pendant près d'une heure avant que les cris ne cessent. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers menant à son cachot. Suivant son instinct il fit semblant d'être encore inconscient. La personne ouvrit la porte et jeta quelqu'un avec lui, avant de repartir. Harry attendit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux et les posa sur la forme inerte, allongée à ses côtés. Il reconnu aussitôt cette chevelure brune.

-Granger! S'exclama-t-il.

Aucune réponse, inquiet il s'approcha d'elle pour savoir si elle était toujours en vie. À son plus grand soulagement. Son corps était parsemé de bleus et de coupures. Il la prit dans ses bras et se calla contre le mur. Il posa la tête de la jeune fille sur son torse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se mit à la respecter. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lancer dans la bataille alors qu'elle et lui se détestaient.

-Regarde où t'a mené le fameux courage des Gryffondor, murmura-t-il.

-En enfer, répondit une voix.

Il sursauta et regarda le visage éveillé d'Hermione. Malgré ses blessures il voyait dans ses yeux chocolat une détermination, sans faille.

-Tu te sens bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répondit-il. Pourquoi es-tu intervenue? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été cherché des profs?

-Si je l'aurai fait Anderson serrait morte et même si je ne l'aime pas je ne pouvais la laisser.

Il la regarda longuement, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais l'esprit des rouges et ors. Inconsciemment il resserra son emprise sur Hermione, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Il pensait qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui mais à sa grande surprise elle enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine d'Harry. Ce dernier était plus que gêné par cette situation mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter légèrement il caressa doucement ses cheveux. En cet instant ils n'étaient pas Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, le Survivant et la Miss-je-sais-tout mais deux adolescents apeurés par le sort que leur réserve l'avenir. Les trois jours se passèrent tous de la même façon, Harry et Hermione étaient torturés, l'un parce qu'il était responsable de disparation de leur maître et l'autre par plaisir. Heureusement pour eux Dumbledore et plusieurs aurors vinrent enfin les libérer. D'un accord commun les deux jeunes décidèrent de ne parler à personne ce qu'il c'était passé, pas même à leur meilleurs amis et de se comporter comme avant. »

Harry sentis les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils avaient tellement vécus d'horreur mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione puisse avoir été violée. Il se sentait responsable de son état et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.


End file.
